1. Technical Field
This application generally relates to the field of minimally invasive surgery. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an assembly and a method for providing power, data, illumination, and instrumentation into a body cavity.
2. Description of Related Art
Laparoscopy is a minimally invasive surgical procedure performed in the abdominal cavity. It has become the treatment of choice for several routinely performed interventions.
However, known laparoscopy technologies are limited in scope and complexity due in part to 1) mobility restrictions resulting from using rigid tools inserted through access ports, and 2) limited visual feedback. That is, long rigid laparoscopic tools inserted through small incisions in the abdomen wall limit the surgeon's range of motion and therefore the complexity of the surgical procedures being performed. Similarly, using a 2-D image from a typically rigid laparoscope inserted through a small incision limits the overall understanding of the surgical environment. Current technology requires a third port to accommodate a laparoscope (camera). Each new viewpoint requires an additional incision and thus, more pain and scarring for the patient and an added effort for the surgeon.